The Grandmothers
by HermioneGrangerJr
Summary: Harry was taken home by two "Grandmothers". They are witches and they abuse Harry, who is hopelessly tortured by them... Until, finally, luckily, Harry has to attend Hogwarts. And how did he manage to escape from the house, and get to Hogwarts safely?


**Heh I got this idea from a nightmare last night. :) It happened to me, so I twigged it for Harry Potter. :) Changed some details, though...like instead of me asking the two ladies what my school was I asked them what country I came from.. Enjoy!^^**

"_Ow, that hurt, Dudley!_" Harry shouted, tears pricking at his eyes. He rubbed his throbbing head, which Dudley had just used as a punching bag. Dudley's face twisted into a weaselly sneer and he murmured something vaguely like "Weakling".

Harry scowled and stomped upstairs, flinging a parting glance of fury at Dudley.

"Don't you give Dudders any trouble!" Aunt Petunia sprang to her feet, screaming shrilly after him.

"Yeah, don't let history repeat itself!" came a voice, very new and strange and unfamiliar.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his heart plummeting. Was he the only one that could hear it? Could it be in Parseltongue? He had been he only one able to hear a Basilisk two years ago... but surely this was not to do with magic?

The voice croaked again. "And come downstairs! Don't you go up!"

Harry hesitated, then bent double and pelted down the stairs, as if a hand overhead might reach out and grab his neck.

_Could it be Dementors?_ Thoughts swirled in Harry's head as he noted the beads of sweat dripping down Uncle Vernon's, Aunt Petunia's and Dudley's temples. _But, dementors don't talk like that... _

"I'm at the door!" The voice cackled gaily. Harry's fingers instinctively closed around his wand in his pocket as he opened the door.

There were two tall Asian women that towered above him at a metre. They dressed entirely in black and beamed down at Harry, who gaped at them.

One of them wearing red-rimmed glasses advanced a step forward toward him, tousling his hair. "Hello Harry! I've found you at last. I'm your grandmother!"

Harry stared at her, unblinking. She gazed down at him as though he had never seen anything so awe-inspiring, her chocolate-brown eyes into Harry's green ones. Harry was pretty sure that the pictures he had of his grandparents weren't like that.

"I thought..." He began, still a little startled.

"That we were dead?" finished one of the ladies, her eyebrows flying to her forehead.

Harry had been about to say that, so he changed tack at once. "I thought you were...um, out of the country!"

On second thoughts...maybe his grandmothers had gone for plastic surgery and dyed their hair...

Realisation suddenly came down on him that Aunt Petunia was standing behind him. "Grandmothers?" Her eyebrows contracted. "I'm quite sure my mum didn't look anything like that!"

"Lily! How dare you! I'm your mother!" snapped the woman with a hat, deepening her scowl. "How can you not recognise me!"

"And how can _you_ not recognise me, I'm not even Lily!" replied Aunt Petunia coldly. "Now, are you one of the strange people?" She glanced involuntarily towards Harry, who shrugged.

Uncle Vernon came waddling near the commotion. "Wait, wait, you two said you are Harry's grandparents?" He asked delightedly. "I guess-Have you come to take this boy away?"

The two nodded their heads vigorously.

"Most welcome to! This boy is much more trouble than having a lion at home." Uncle Vernon clapped his hands with an awful air of finality. "Goodbye for good, boy!"

"Vernon, we can't, remember Dumbledore's words...'" Aunt Petunia shook her head vehemently.

"They can," chimed in Harry, still staring at them sceptically. "_If_ they can tell which school I go to."

A strange, uh-oh look passed over the couple's faces. Harry looked at them, his lips parted, eyebrows raised.

"No problem, Harry dear," said the woman hurriedly. "Uh- Starcreek High? You know, the one a stone's throw away from here."

Harry shooked his head, holding out four fingers to show four chances left.

"You stupid fool," said the woman with the hat meanly, digging her in the ribs with her elbow. "It's St Joseph's Secondary!" She held her head high, as if extremely sure.

Harry shook his head, slightly amused, but kept up the stern look. He bent a finger.

"Well, okay, I'm really sorry, Harry," The bespectacled woman had clearly given up. The other woman nodded her head meekly.

Harry sighed deeply and his hand wrapped around the door knob. They hung their heads, extremely apologetic. Harry hardened his heart in order not to give in to them. "You're not related to me. So, bye." He told them flatly, as the one with the hat took her hat off and reached out to touch his face. Tears began to bubble up to the surface of their eyes, and soon leaked out.

"Alright then, Harry, love, take care..."

"Yes, pet, we really do know you and love you. We old ladies have Alzheimers', nowadays..."

Shame froze Harry. A dark flush crept over his cheeks, and he could not think of a single thing to say.

Two minutes later, one could see a teenage boy being enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by two women. They bade a howling Aunt Petunia goodbye, and tucked him in their sleek Maserati car.

Harry felt a leaping sensation in him, ready to lead a new life, away from the pains of his aunt, uncle and cousin.


End file.
